


Man, I Feel Like Kanye

by ChElFi



Series: I Don't Dance [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hill - Freeform, Captain Hill Established, Day 6, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Man in Woman's Clothing, Maria's POV, POV Female Character, Single POV, Wearing Each Others Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting dressed in the dark with your eyes shut is generally not a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, I Feel Like Kanye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This must be one of the shortest things I've ever written. So I'll add to it with a ridiculously long A/N. :)
> 
> First, thanks to all of you for the likes, reviews, and follows. :)
> 
> Second, I forgot to mention the layout of the stories. 1-5 are Steve's POV. 5-10 are Maria's POV. 11-15 are others POV. Originally all Avengers, but then my kids helped me on that annoying genderswap story and now it will be a little different. :) Then back to Steve for 16-20. Both for 21 (which is where I moved the "getting married" story). Maria for 22-25. Steve for 26 & 27\. Maria for 28. Surprise guest for 29. Both for 30. I will post this list on the "front page" of this series if you wish to reference it again.
> 
> Third, now for the story. It takes place very soon after Steve moves into the Tower, which is a few months after IronMan 3 which is mostly canon for this. I haven't decided about Killian's death. I might need him later. :)

Maria had to take a second look when Steve walked out of the elevator and into the common lounge at Avenger's Tower. It wasn't only because it was unusual to see the super soldier looking so exhausted and disheveled, there was something else.

Glancing carefully at Stark, to see if he'd noted it, Maria was relieved to find him studying something on his tablet.

Steve gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Maria was nervous about public displays of affection, and Steve was less a fan of them around Stark, who joked with them to get a room whenever he caught them simply holding hands.

Maria took the opportunity to whisper in his ear.

Steve pulled back and gave her a confused look.

"I just got dressed," he said, quietly, and Maria hoped Stark wasn't listening, but that would probably be more luck than she could expect.

"I'm sure, but," she reached over and tugged at his shirt hem to draw his attention to the garment.

Looking down, Steve blushed.

"I, uh, guess I wasn't paying attention," he said, as he stared at the lace trim.

He turned to head back to the elevator, and Maria heard Tony speak up from his perch at the bar.

"What? You're girlfriend doesn't like you wearing her clothes outside the bedroom?" he smirked.

"Well," Steve turned back as he stepped into the elevator. "She was actually concerned I might start a trend and she didn't think you could pull it off."

Maria laughed as Tony's jaw dropped open, surprised at Steve's ability to give back better than he got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah, such a cute, funny story to help you recover from day 5. :) Tomorrow is pretty funny, too, not too angsty.
> 
> As an aside. I went with Steve wearing Maria's clothes because every single version of this I've ever read regardless the Het ship has the woman wearing the man's clothing. I'm the kind of person who's been asking for years why it's OK for me to dress like a man but not for my son to dress like a woman so thought I'd change it up. If anyone has an answer to my question, btw, I'd be glad to hear it. :D
> 
> The title is based on Shania Twain's song "Man, I Feel Like a Woman," with the twist for Kanye coz I read an article that said he wears women's clothing. I have no idea coz I kinda don't really know who Kanye is. I've only heard of him. But good for him if he's making people nervous with his apparel choices. :D
> 
> (PS I just started laughing at what I wrote here because you'd never know from this that I'm actually somewhat conservative. Probably why I don't like stereotypes or labels. :D)


End file.
